Pie in the Eye
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: A rewrite of the infamous pie fight in season three to include, guess who? Rated T for a naughty joke.


_A/N: Oh how I wish Larry had been involved in the pie fight in season three. XD_

It all started when Dean Travers pied Mr Hoffmeier by mistake.

Larry didn't know quite what was going on. Jack was trying to withdraw his cream pie from the baking competition for some reason, and he and Dean Travers had gotten into a literal tug of war over it, resulting in Travers accidentally nailing Mr Hoffmeier in the face with the pie because he was unlucky enough to be standing directly behind all the action. It was the start of a chain reaction.

Larry bit his lip to hide his snicker. He didn't want to seem rude.

Somehow, this Hoffmeier guy ended up hitting Mr Roper with a pie while aiming for Dean Travers. His wife, Mrs Roper, started laughing very loudly at that like it was the funniest thing in the world. Her cackling made it even more difficult for Larry to hold back the laughter that was building up inside of him. When Hoffmeier then hit Mrs Roper with a pie, a few chuckles escaped Larry despite his best efforts to hold them back. She looked _so _angry.

When Mrs Roper then smashed Janet in the face with a pie while trying to get Hoffmeier, Larry gasped in shock and started laughing nervously and almost uncontrollably. Poor, sweet little Janet. Larry covered his mouth with both hands, trying desperately to hide his laughter but his shaking shoulders were most likely a dead giveaway. He couldn't help it. He could not believe how bad everyone's aim was...no one was hitting the person they were aiming for and always ended up getting an innocent person instead. Larry wondered when the insanity would end. In the back of his mind, Larry vaguely wondered where Jack had run off to...he was very smart to go off into hiding during this very messy pie war, he would most likely make it out unscathed. Larry considered high tailing it on out of there like he had...after all, he was wearing a very expensive leather jacket. Larry wanted to look cool...and not of the Cool Whip variety.

Janet saw that Chrissy was laughing at her misfortune and picked up a pie, ready to throw it at her, when Chrissy stopped her. What the blonde did next changed everything. Chrissy calmly picked up a pie and bashed herself in the face with it.

That was it. It was all over for Larry. He doubled over, laughing loudly and genuinely. Everyone looked so ridiculous and he absolutely loved what a good sport Chrissy was. In fact, her lightheartedness had officially gotten Larry into the spirit of things. He loved how something that had started off so angrily had turned into a fun free for all. He slowly made his way over to Chrissy, slipping a little bit on the messy floor on his way over.

"Chrissy?" He grinned at her.

"Yes?" Chrissy asked him, her face still a mess.

"Hit me!" He was not one to be left out of the fun.

"What flavor do you want?" She asked him sweetly.

"Surprise me." Larry dared her, a devil may care smile on his face.

"Okay..." Chrissy giggled.

Larry closed his eyes and braced himself, opening his mouth slightly. He wondered what flavor he'd get. The answer came to him seconds later when Chrissy heaved a pie into his face with surprising force. She hit him so hard, in fact, that a little bit of it went up his nose.

"Mmmm..." He licked his lips. "Lemon meringue."

"You look like The Blob!" Chrissy shrieked in delight.

"Fantastic aim, Chrissy! Larry got a mouthful of pie!" Janet congratulated her friend.

"That reminds me..." Larry smirked, wiping whipped cream from his eyes in order to look at Janet. "I've got to cancel my two dates for tonight."

Janet gasped, scandalized. Everyone else in the room cracked up. Chrissy, bless her heart, had no idea what Larry had meant, but had laughed anyway. Larry started laughing too, both pleased with himself over his little joke and being truly touched by Chrissy's innocence. He tossed his head back into hearty laughter and turned around. He started walking to God knows where, barely able to walk in a straight line due to laughing so hard and because he was partially blinded by whipped cream. He bumped into someone...and that person was none other than Mrs Roper.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Larry reached out to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Mrs Roper was hunched over, laughing and having the time of her life. It genuinely pleased Larry to see her enjoying herself so much.

"I ought to wash your mouth out with soap for talking like that, young man!" Mrs Roper's eyes danced with mirth as she wagged a finger at him, playfully chastising him.

Mrs Roper's loud and obnoxious laughter was contagious and infectious. It set Larry off into a whole new fit of laughter as well. He felt like he was 10 years old again, and suddenly didn't care about looking cool.

"Oh, Larry!" Mrs Roper grasped his hands as she struggled to catch her breath. "I haven't had this much fun in ages! I feel like I'm in the Three Stooges!"

"Or Laurel and Hardy!" Larry grinned. "Or in a Buster Keaton film, perhaps?"

"Or the Marx Brothers!" Mrs Roper cackled gleefully. "Or the Keystone Cops!"

"Or in a Charlie Chaplin movie!" Larry roared in laughter.

The two of them held onto each other's hands for dear life, laughing hysterically in delight. Mrs Roper was pleasantly surprised that she and Larry had the same taste in humorous entertainment. She loved to see that a younger person had gotten such a kick out of her generation's slapstick comedy. She remembered being a child when seeing some of the aforementioned acts and entertainers in the movie theaters, but this was way better as she was actually living out a humorous scene in the flesh. Mrs Roper had always called Jack, Janet, Chrissy and Larry "the kids" as an affectionate nickname, but looking at Larry's twinkling eyes, naughty smile and listening to his mischievous laughter, she really did see him as the son she never had.

"Oh God..." Larry gasped for breath, trying to settle down. He ran a hand through his hair without thinking, smearing the thick, white whipped cream throughout his dark locks even further. "Awww, crap!" He snickered when he realized what he'd done.

This just set him and Mrs Roper off even more.

"Stop this right now!" Dean Travers demanded. "This is disgraceful!"

Larry, Mrs Roper and everyone else managed to quiet down for a moment, staring at Travers as he spoke. Larry sneakily picked up a pie, all antsy and fidgety because he couldn't wait to throw a pie at someone...and if Jack wasn't there, then Travers would just have to do instead. Larry just hoped he could aim properly...all of this laughing was really sapping his strength. His whole body was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I came here to win this trophy tonight and I want it! Do you hear me_? I want it_!" Dean Travers ranted.

Larry was more than happy to oblige. Travers had barely finished speaking before Larry drove the pie he held square into his face, hitting him so hard that the pie tin bent. Larry was proud of himself for the successful blow.

The others followed in rapid succession. Travers ended up getting pied by everyone in the room, taking five or six pies to the face. Mr Roper finished him off by bringing a pie down directly on top of his head. Everybody in the room started laughing again harder than ever. Larry was clapping his hands, jumping up and down and wheezing in hysterics. He spun around, doing some sort of happy dance. Through her own tears of laughter, Mrs Roper noted that Larry had reminded her so much of a little boy here. She thought it was adorable.

Larry could no longer stand up. He ended up falling to his knees, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. The joy and enthusiasm exploding in this room and among all of these people was an amazing feeling. Larry couldn't recall the last time he'd had this much fun while being sober before. And yes, his gorgeous leather jacket had pretty much been ruined tonight and he would end up having to cancel his dates.

But it was so worth it.

THE END


End file.
